Beginner's Luck
by ThyMechanoidKing
Summary: Jaune Arc was seen as the weakest but what if it was all a cover I mean someone can only have so much beginner's luck right Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1: A short glance

**A/N:** **This is my first fanfic so please tell me how to improve** **I would love to know.I've always wanted to write this it's an idea I had for awhile so criticism is welcome. Oh and I don't own RWBY roosterteeth does.**

 _Italic=thoughts_

Ruby was standing in shock as dozens of soldiers in some sort armor similar to the Atlesian robots in look. Her entire team was crippled, Yang was lying knocked unconscious with her right hand missing, Blake was by Yang's side crying tears and blood alike falling on Yang's body, Weiss was on a single knee being held up by Myrtenaster panting.

 _"How did it come to this"_ was the only thing going through Ruby's head they had defeated the White Fang thanks to an anonymous tip saying that a women named Cinder was behind everything. Yet here she was in Amity Colosseum surrounded by strange soldiers that just decimated her team or more precisely the soldier who beat her entire team. He looked at Ruby through a blue visor gazing at her with a sword in hand.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this?!" tears in her eye's Ruby shouted at him. Slowly the visor opened revealing an all too familiar face to Ruby, a face that filled her with sadness as she saw it. "What? How could you I thought we were friends!" tears streaming as she screamed in sadness and frustration.

"Because Ruby this is my destiny" the man in the suit said with determination in his eye's "That's not a good enough excuse Jaune". Ruby charged at him Crescent Rose in hand but as she did he dodged her then sighed "Sorry Rubes, but you wouldn't understand how this is for the best, but can you trust me?" Ruby's response was falling to the ground screaming as she was filled to the brim with rage and sadness. Her eyes burning with tears, Jaune walked away sighing _"What did it come to for me to have to do something so drastic?"_ Jaune pondered as he walked towards his ultimate goal. Beacon Tower Ozpin's room.

Several Months Prior

Jaune sat on an airship in a cold sweat _"I can't believe I'm doing this"_ his stomach turned as the airship made another turn. _"Doing this may have been a mistake"_ his stomach gurgled ferociously "Why did I have to ride this airship to get to Beacon?" as Jaune contemplated his life decisions a short distance away a young hooded girl was being crushed by a blonde girl who appeared slightly older.

"Oh Rubes, I'm so happy my baby sis gets to go to Beacon with me" Ruby, the younger one, tried to talk but all that came out was choking sounds. As Jaune saw what was going on it reminded him of how his sister's treated him when he lived with his parents "No, I left that life behind I'm walking a new path now"

Jaune's melancholy thoughts were interrupted by his stomach screaming in agony. He saw a trashcan at the other side of the airship and not wanting to vomit on his own clothes he rushed as fast as possible but as he did he glanced outside the airships window enthralled by the outside view.

"Eww, Yang there's vomit on your shoes" it happened so fast for Jaune one moment he was caught in the view of Vale the very next he was vomiting on a random girl's shoes. Jaune walked away totally humiliated at what just happened he managed to get away unharmed do to the two girls too distracted by the vomit. Once he thought he was safe he sat down in a seat in the front of the airship _"This is gonna be a long ride"_

 **A/N: Thanks if you read it this far** **and I know my writing isn't the best but that's why your all here. I Know this was extremely short I plan to make the next chapter longer much longer. This was Mechanoid King and I'm signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**A/N: Well I hope this is good although it's not as long as I would have hoped. I won't have access to a computer all weekend and next week so I just uploaded the 2nd chapter like this. Please enjoy and remember to review and give me feed back, thank you.**

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Ominous speech"**

After the absolute hell that was the airship ride to Beacon, Jaune was thankful to be back on land. " _Whew, I'm so happy I survived the rest of the ride but I should focus on my mission"_ Jaune then looked down at his scroll to see where his informant is supposed to meet him. The exact moment Jaune opened his messages he heard an explosion and on instinct he rushed towards it only to see a girl with white hair wearing a dress with the same shade of her hair berating a short black haired girl with red tints on the edges. As he walked towards them another girl with black hair wearing a bow seemed to sort something out between them so Jaune was going to turn around until he noticed the short girl throwing herself on the ground seemingly in frustration on the crater caused by the explosion."Welcome to Beacon" Jaune heard her mutter as he came to help the poor girl out. "Hey, I'm Jaune" the girl reached her hand out to his "I'm Ruby" was the response Jaune was given along with a chortle "Aren't you the guy who vomited in the airship" at that Jaune groaned " _Really that's what first comes to her mind"_

Some time passed as Jaune and Ruby conversed

"All I'm saying is air sickness is a serious problem" Jaune responded frustrated

"I'm sorry it's just vomit boy was what first came to mind" Ruby said

"Well, what if I called you crater face" Jaune retorted

"Hey that explosion was an accident" Ruby said as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment

Some time passed as the two walked in silence "So, um I got this thing" the moment Ruby's sentence was finished a giant scythe emerged from almost thin air

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune responded flabbergasted

"It's also a customizable,high impact sniper rifle" Jaune looked at Ruby absolutely behooved as she said this

"So it's also a gun" Jaune asked

"Yup, so what do you got" Ruby said with a gleam in her eye's. Jaune gazed down at his sheathed sword as she asked about his weapon, memories flooded at the simplest of gazes at the weapon which his ancestors had used.

Three years earlier

Jaune stood outside his house four out of his seven sisters stood watching him

"Jaune please think about what you're doing" it was his older sister Juniper

"Juniper, the rest of you, this is something I have to do if I don't then who will continue our family's legacy" all of his sisters looked at him with fear and disappointment in their eyes

"Jaune, please we're begging you let big sis Kurome teach you, she is a professional huntress" Juniper gazed at jaune with eyes of hope but Jaune just looked down

"Juniper you heard what our mom prophesied her visions have never been wrong" Jaune said

Juniper reached out to Jaune "But… the prophecy said an Arc could stop it and we all have Arc blood"

"But I'm the only one Juniper we all know it was a male Arc the prophecy mentioned, a true Arc warrior, we know it has to be me only the men in our family ever have a prophecy foretold about them ask mom if you want it explained since dad isn't here to" Jaune responded

Juniper looked down in despair "Can you promise me though that even if you go with him you'll still visit we lost dad we don't want to lose you too"

A man wearing a white tuxedo and greying hair on the side of his head walked past Jaune and reached out to Juniper putting a hand on her shoulder "I'll take care of him don't worry"the man said.

 **"You better"** the voice came from out of nowhere and a women with blonde hair tied in a ponytail emerged from the shadows of the nearby woods next to the house.

"Or you'll have to deal with me" It was Kurome Arc the eldest Arc child and a huntress famously known for her ferocity

"Oh Kurome I didn't see you there" the man in the tux said

"Listen Ironwood if you even so much as break my little brothers fingernail, I'll find you and kill you are we clear" Kurome response came along with a menacing glare

"Crystal" Ironwood said in between a heavy gulp

"Enough of this Kurome, and this goes for rest of you also, I'm going with Ironwood to be trained and that's final!"Jaune shouted finally having enough.

The girls all looked at each other and sighed in unison "Fine, however Jaune if you want me to train you instead you know I will little bro"Kurome said with a smile

"I know" Jaune said, and with that Kurome Arc disappeared back into the forest. "Come on Jaune we have to go now the bullhead won't wait forever" Ironwood said "I'm coming General Ironwood" Jaune said as he did he looked back at his sisters and then to the blade he held the only thing left of his father.

Present Day

"Hey Jaune so what's your weapon,Uh Jaune, Remnant to Jaune" Ruby was waving a hand in Jaune's face as she spoke

"Oh sorry Ruby, I've got this sword and the sheath turns into a shield" Jaune said

Ruby looked at his weapon with intrigue "It do anything else" she asked

"No, it use to belong to my great-great grandfather when he was in the war" Jaune responded proudly

"Well, you know I like it not many people have an appreciation for the classics"

"Yeah the classics" Jaune said

But He didn't dare gaze at the sword again fearing another flashback. "So where are we supposed to be" Ruby asked

"In the auditorium I believe" was Jaune's response

"And where is that exactly" Ruby asked

"I have no idea Ruby" Jaune said

"Well I thought you would" Jaune said

"Maybe theirs a landmark or food-court to recognize where we are"Jaune asked

"No, Jaune just no" Ruby responded.

Jaune and Ruby made small talk until they found where the auditorium actually was located. "Ruby I saved you a spot!"Jaune looked over to the voice and saw a blonde girl waving her hand at Ruby

"Oh, that's my sister I gotta go, I'll see you after the ceremony" Ruby shouted

Jaune watched as Ruby started walking towards a blonde girl who he was pretty sure was the one he vomited on, by accident of course. " _Great now I can focus on the mission that Ironwood gave me, but where's my contact"_ Jaune looked around until he saw a familiar girl dressed in white " _Hey, isn't that the girl Ruby fought with now that I think about it she looks oddly familiar"_ that's when it hit him " _Winter's sister that's who that is, no wonder I recognized her, and why she gave Ruby a hard time"_. At that moment he heard her make some comment about him being scraggly.

" _Did she really just say that"_ unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted by the headmaster beginning a speech. Jaune honestly didn't pay attention since he was thinking of pissing the hell out of the Schnee heiress he planned on walking over and to say "I'm a natural blonde you know" and after the headmaster's speech that's exactly what he did. Ruby and her sister chuckled while the Schnee Heiress snorted and walked off.

"Oh, Jaune this is my sister Yang" Ruby said

"Hello, oh and I'm sorry for vomiting on your shoes" Jaune said

"Oh it's fine vomit boy no hard feelings" Yang said wearing a smirk

"Uh..really vomit boy will I ever live that done" Jaune asked

"Nope" both Ruby and Yang said laughing as Jaune deflated.

Later on that night Ruby and Yang were preparing to go to sleep. "This is like a big slumber party" Yang said

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though"Ruby said

"I know I do" Yang purred as she said that gazing at a bunch of guys when she noticed something "Hey Rubes where's vomit boy" Yang asked

"I don't know where he is shouldn't he be here" Ruby said

"Yeah that blonde teacher chick said to go to the ballroom" Yang responded

"Yang, her name was Miss Goodwitch" Ruby said

"Well I'm sorry I forgot the name of someone I just met" Yang said sounding if not a bit annoyed

Jaune was outside the ballroom where his contact told him to go " _Where is my contact"_ Jaune was growing tired as he stood outside and he was sure a teacher would have spotted him by then. As he stood he thought he saw a figure out in the darkness " _Finally that took forever, if I had to stand any longer my legs would have quit on me"_ Jaune started walking towards the figure. As he got closer more of the figure was revealed and the more Jaune saw the more he seemed to recognize the figure.

"So are you the agent that James sent to assist Ozpin and I" Jaune looked at the Blonde women wearing a white and black blouse with a black and purple cape "So you're my contact I'm guessing" he said

"Yes, if you hadn't heard during the presentation earlier today my name is Glynda Goodwitch and I am a professor here at Beacon" Glynda said reaching her hand out

"It's a pleasure to meet you my name's Jaune Arc" Jaune shook Glynda's hand as he spoke

Glynda appeared shocked "As in the brother of Kurome Arc?" she asked

"Yeah, but please I'm nothing like my sister so please don't group us together" Jaune said sighing

"Yes of course, however I heard you received some training from her am I correct" Glynda asked

"Yes at one point Kurome thought that if she was in charge of my training then I would quit trying to become a hunter" Jaune said sighing remembering the excruciating training Kurome put him through

"Well that explains much your sister and I are quite close and she often talks of a troublesome brother who I'm guessing is you"Glynda said

"Yeah, she always said I was a pain cause I never gave up" Jaune said with a nervous chuckle

"She never did want you to be a hunter did she" Glynda asked

"Yeah but I'd rather not talk about my sister right now, so Ozpin is the headmaster right" Jaune asked

"You are correct, Ozpin is in charge of beacon but I help him out in many ways" Glynda said

Jaune and Glynda then reached the elevator that leads to Ozpin's office " _So this is it I get to meet the man himself Ozpin, well let's hope what Ironwood said was right cause I couldn't be any more nervous"._

Jaune stepped out the elevator when it reached their destination,Ozpin's office, gears and other mechanisms moved making noise as Jaune walked towards Ozpin's desk. "So I presume your Mr. Arc" Ozpin said

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Ozpin, Ironwood has said so many good things about you, and please just call me Jaune" Jaune said

"Well, Jaune there's so much to tell you about,but first I must ask has Ironwood told you your mission"Ozpin asked

"No,sir he said I would be briefed here" Jaune said

"Well allow me to tell you something that may alarm you"Ozpin said

"Whatever it is sir I know I'll be prepared" Jaune said proudly

"Excellent, Jaune I must tell you that a war is approaching Remnant one that will shake Remnant to its very core" Ozpin said

"I know sir it's why I've been training for many years up to this moment,I've endured hell to get here and nothing will make me go back" Jaune said

Ozpin thrust a hard gaze at Jaune "Well I've sent instructions to your scroll I'm hoping that Ironwood didn't exaggerate your talents" Ozpin said

"Don't worry sir I won't fail you" Jaune said

Jaune then shook Ozpin's hand before he walked towards the elevator. "Glynda I hope that boy knows what he got himself into" Ozpin

"Well, Oz Kurome told me he is very tenacious,he will push himself until he succeeds" Glynda told Ozpin

"Still Glynda he will have to lie to all the friends he makes here, that's something no child should have to do" Ozpin said wearing a worried expression.

As Jaune was in the elevator he started reading the instructions and briefing on his scroll. Jaune's first assignment was to find the White Fang base in Vale. " _That shouldn't be that hard but wait there's some sort of other instructions"._ On the scroll there was three rules for him to follow during his assignment." _Number 1: don't tell anyone your mission,that sounds easy enough,number 2: don't tell anyone your past,a little bit harder but it seems easy enough, and number 3: don't allow them to see how experienced you are"._ Jaune was bamboozled by what he read " _Oh, I am so screwed"_

 **A/N: I know it may suck but I'm looking for a beta so the chapters improve and thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter the advice was super helpful. This is King Mechanoid and I'm signing off**


	3. Chapter 3: A Single Step Forwards

**A/N: I'm back, wow did I procrastinate for this chapter, sorry I was afflicted with animeitis where I watch anime instead of writing. Well I posted it that's all that matter's now. So thanks to everyone following and faving my crappy story, I hope you all enjoy this chap that took forever to post.**

The day of initiation had arrived that following morning, Jaune would say he was prepared but in truth he wasn't. " _How am I supposed to do this without allowing others to see my skills"_ Jaune had been thinking of a way to mask his skill all night,he had barely managed to get four hours of sleep. Jaune sluggishly pulled on his hoodie and didn't even trying to put on his outer armor afterwards he walked over to the locker room,to get his equipment.

Jaune saw a girl with orange hair that looked like she was on a sugar rush standing near a boy with black hair and a streak of pink in it. As Jaune continued forward barely aware of his surroundings,due to exhaustion,he bumped into the orange haired girl.

"Are you ok" the black haired boy said

"I'm fine" Jaune responded

"Nora this is why you need to be more aware of your surroundings" the black haired boy said to the orangette,who he referred to as Nora.

"But, Ren he bumped into me" Nora said her voice oozing with frustration

"She's right and I apologize for the inconvenience I didn't get much sleep last night,but is she okay" Jaune asked the duo

"It's fine, Nora is tough she can handle a fall or two" the boy, Ren, told Jaune

"Yeah, I'm okay, Oh and my names Nora and he's Ren" Nora said

"My name is Jaune" Jaune said

"Hey would you like to be on our team Jaune, I heard they were suppose to be teams of four and me and Ren only make two" Nora asked him eyes filled with hope as she practically bounced on the walls with anticipation for his answer

"It's Ren and I, Nora, and I don't think Jaune would want to join the team of a couple of strangers" Ren told Nora

Jaune sighed "No, it's fine, although I'm not very skilled I would love to join your guys team" Jaune wore a smile as he spoke to the duo

"That's awesome, Ow, what should be our call so we know where each other are in case we are separated during initiation" Nora said

Nora continued to ramble as she spoke her speech becoming less and less coherent as she spoke

"Well you two I got to find my equipment, see you guys later hopefully" Jaune said as he walked away. Ren and Nora both said their goodbyes as Jaune went off to find his locker " _Now where is locker 636 I thought it was right here"_ as Jaune continued to look he saw Winter's little sister, Weiss, and a red headed girl wearing armor, who he didn't quite recognise but thought he saw somewhere before.

"So Pyrrha I was thinking we could be on the same team together" Weiss asked the redhead

"That sounds grand" Pyrrha responded sounding jovial

"Hey do either of you know where locker number 636 happens to be" Jaune asked the two girls

"Uh, you again" Weiss responded irritated

"Why hello again Weissicle" Jaune said smirking

"Please annoy someone else you buffoon" Weiss said highly annoyed

"Now why would I do that Ms. Schnee" Jaune said smugly

"I don't believe we met who would you be" Pyrrha said

"Oh, lil ol me, I'm Jaune Arc Hunter extraordinaire" Jaune said leaning towards the redhead

"More like an extraordinary pest, don't you know who you're talking to" Weiss asked

"Pyrrha was the name you called her I believe" Jaune said still wearing a smug look

"Yes, but did you know she graduated top of her class at Sanctum" Weiss said

"That sounds impressive" Jaune said leaning against a locker

"She won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row,a new record" Weiss said

"Never heard of it,I'm not from Mistral,my dear Weiss cube" Jaune said giving Weiss the same look he used to torment her sister

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes box" Weiss practically shouted as she spoke to Jaune

"Eh, I prefer Cocoa crunchies" Jaune said

Weiss simply looked flabbergasted at everything Jaune just said how could he not know who Pyrrha was. Jaune of course knew of Pyrrha mostly due to the fact that Ironwood wanted to recruit her but soon found out she was becoming a celebrity and stopped as to not draw attention to himself.

"Well, Jaune it's been a pleasure meeting you" Pyrrha said

"Likewise" Jaune responded

Jaune then walked off as Weiss was huffing in irritation and calling him a dunce. He chuckled to himself " _That's the exact same thing Winter calls me"_ Jaune was honestly baffled by Winter and Weiss's similarities. He couldn't believe their was a mini Winter to tease, this would make Beacon way more fun.

Some time later

Jaune and several other students lined up at the edge of Beacon cliff where they were told to report Jaune was shaking in anxiety he had trouble holding back so how would he mask his abilities. He already knew he couldn't use his semblance maybe at all, but he should at least hold back all the skills he learned from Kurome that would show his true skills. " _Maybe I should barely fight that way nobody will find out, but I don't think that would work past initiation"_ Jaune's thoughts were interrupted by Ozpin speaking

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin informed the group of students

"Now I'm sure many of you had heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to the confusion" Glynda said

"Your teammates will be picked today and will be with you for all of your time at Beacon, so it's best to have someone you can work well with " Ozpin said

"Which is why they will be random" Glynda finished

Ozpin gave Glynda a look that just said " _I wanted to say that"_

Jaune could swear he heard Ruby's heart break as Glynda said this. Jaune empathised with her since he knew he too would have a hard time at Beacon.

"Once partnered up make it to the north end of the forest to find a relic, you will meet opposition along the way, so don't hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you will die" Ozpin said

Jaune honestly felt that was directed towards him " _But, how can I destroy anything without going all out"_ Jaune thought. He was screwed and he knew it if he didn't fight he would die " _I am so dead"_ he thought as he swallowed hard. Once Ozpin finished talking Jaune noticed the other students getting launched off the platform " _Yep, I'm so dead"_ was Jaune's last thought before being blasted into the air.

As Jaune tried to calm his nerves he thought up a landing plan " _I'll just use my shield to take the blunt damage usually I'd use my semblance but that may give away my skills plus it uses too much aura for a simple landing like this"_ Jaune took his shield out and folded his legs up so his legs were on the shield. Although he encountered some branches Jaune landed safe enough a rolled onto his feet once he reached the ground.

"Welp, better find a partner and fast" Jaune said to himself not even aware of the spear that was now stuck in the tree he landed near.

 **A/N: So, the rest of team JNPR are in this chap, yeah, they are actually one of the reasons this took so long. I didn't know how to write Pyrrha or make Nora come off too wild or not wild enough. But this is what I got and don't worry next chap won't be as short or a cliff hanger...probably..hopefully..most likely... If I even post. Jk, but seriously thank you if this story wasn't getting as much traffic as it is I probably would have stopped posting so thanks. Once again this gas been Mechanoid King and I'm signing out.**


	4. Update

Hey guys I want to apologize for the lack of chapters I've been real busy this summer and with school approaching fast I know I need a schedule not just random days. However do not fear I have made a new schedule. Starting next week chapters will be posted on Saturday or Sunday, I'll try to post every week but it could just come out to be every other week. I deeply appreciate all those who are capable of dealing with my crap. I mean seriously 43 followers that is insane for me I was honestly happy when I had one but 43 that just told me I need to kick my butt into high gear cause people enjoy what I'm writing(even if it sort of sucks). So once again this is Mechanoidking and I'm signing out.

P.S:I may post a chap today cause I wrote this on Wednesday and never posted it (Man, I'm lazy) XD


	5. Chapter 4: Keep moving forwards

Pyrrha Nikos was surprised to say the least when she met Jaune Arc. Almost all her life she was on a pedestal of greatness. Her parents were extraordinary hunters being part of Mistrals elite. She had to live up to their legacy of greatness the moment she wanted to be a huntress. And boy did she live up to their legacy, some might say she surpassed her parents legacy but Pyrrha herself never would.

In Pyrrha's mind she still had much to learn, her parents were her idols and she wanted to be like them. However she never thought her dream would cause her to be thought of so highly. Pyrrha had virtually no friends due to her near celebrity status, running from paparazzi became routine over time along with photoshoots and banquets. Pyrrha lived a high life but it wasn't what she wanted.

Pyrrha began to long for companionship and desired someone to call a friend due to this. Her attending Beacon was suppose to be a step in the right direction but so far nothing had changed. Until she met Jaune Arc, she was ecstatic to meet someone who knew nothing about her.

Pyrrha knew this could be one of her only chances to make a real friend. However when she threw Milo, her weapon, at Jaune to try to nail him to a tree so she could be his partner she missed. Pyrrha had never missed her target before so to say she was peeved would be an understatement.

Pyrrha was furious all she wanted was a friend why couldn't the world give that to her. So in her fury she chased after where she saw Jaune land. Pyrrha wouldn't let a chance at making a friend slip from her grasp so easily. She used her semblance to grab Milo and started to follow Jaune sneakily.

Jaune was simply walking along minding his own business when he heard the crunch of leaves. He was being followed the leaves gave it away " _Shit, I knew it was too peaceful five minutes in and I'm already being tracked by grim"._ Jaune stopped dead in his tracks at this realization. He put his hand on Crocea Mors in preparation for what's to come

" _Maybe now I don't have to hold back since I'm here all alone"_. Jaune readied himself when he heard a voice.

"Hello, your name is Jaune correct" the voice said

Jaune whipped around lowering his guard and seeing Pyrrha standing in front of him " _Oh, it was just Nikos, but why was she tailing me"._

"Yep, Jaune's the name, your Pyrrha right?" Jaune asked stretching his hand out to greet her

"Yes, that is correct" Pyrrha said bearing a smile and shaking Jaune's hand

"Based on what the headmaster said I believe we are partners now" Pyrrha said

"That's great, I'm happy I'll have a friend to back me up" Jaune said however inwards he groaned

" _I was hoping I could go all out and not blow my cover but it seems like I have to hold myself back now that Pyrrha's around"._

Pyrrha gazed at Jaune a blush adorning her face did Jaune really see her as a friend she felt like squealing in pure joy of now having a friend. "You see us as friends?" Pyrrha asked Jaune

"Of course now that we are partners we have to be cause trust is needed if you're on a team and friends trust each other" Jaune told Pyrrha.

Pyrrha felt like screaming in joy, her first friend at Beacon this would be a big step and she hoped she wouldn't do anything to screw this up.

"Yes, you're right being partners would also mean we must become friends since we'll have to trust one another on the battlefield" Pyrrha said

Jaune and Pyrrha continued walking in silence until they reached a cave with symbols along the walls."Do you think this is where the relic is Pyrrha" Jaune asked

"It maybe June but we won't know until we venture inside of the cave" Pyrrha responded

Jaune paused however to evaluate the symbols along the sides of the cave "Pyrrha I think this is grim's cave actually" Jaune said as he looked at a symbol along the wall

"Why do you think that Jaune" Pyrrha asked truly intrigued

"This image shows people fending off grim this seems to be a dead give away that it's probably filled with grim" Jaune told Pyrrha

"Thats right" Pyrrha said looking at the wall "These drawings suggest that this is a Deathstalker den most likely" Pyrrha informed Jaune

"Right so let's leave before…" Jaune was cut off as a deathstalker charged through stampeding towards them

"Run" Jaune shouted as he and Pyrrha ran as fast as they could away from the cave and deathstalker.

Jaune and Pyrrha dodged branches as the deathstalker was tailing behind them. "We have to stand our ground Jaune there's no way we could outrun it" Pyrrha said her voice filled with urgency as the deathstalker approached quickly.

Jaune knew this was an emergency so despite his better judgement he knew he would have to use his semblance. "Pyrrha hold onto me tightly" Jaune said

"Why" she asked

"Just do it there's no time to explain" Jaune told her.

Pyrrha held onto Jaune as he whistled some strange tune. As soon as he finished dozens of birds flocked to him and Jaune and Pyrrha began to fly as the birds lifted them up

"You can control birds" Pyrrha said astounded

"Yes and no, no I'm not controlling the I'm simply asked them to help us. And yes since I influenced them using my semblance" Jaune told her

"What is your semblance" Pyrrha asked

"I can create a connection to people and animals that allows me to communicate with them telepathically" Jaune said

"That's astonishing you have telepathy" Pyrrha said

"Not quite it simply allows me in influence choices someone makes. It works better on animals do to their simple minds" Jaune said

"So you can't talk using telepathy" Pyrrha asked

"Yeah I can't all I can do is influence decisions it's not quite mind control or telepathy it's sort of a combination of both" Jaune informed Pyrrha

"Well I think it's a great semblance" Pyrrha told Jaune

"Thanks, I appreciate the compliment coming from a champion fighter" Jaune said

Pyrrha blushed "Well you're welcome" she responded

Once they were away from the deathstalker Jaune had the Birds slowly descend to the ground, once they reached the ground Jaune dusted himself off. He acted as if using his semblance put a toll on him by acting out of breath.

"Are you okay" Jaune asked Pyrrha

"I'm fine but are you okay" Pyrrha asked her voice filled with concern

"I'm fine if anything was wrong I'd tell you, it's just my semblance takes a lot out of me " Jaune told Pyrrha

" _Jeez, keeping this act up will kill me I better find out if the White Fang have infiltrated Beacon fast"_ Jaune felt guilty for lying to Pyrrha but he knew he should reveal the truth once his mission was over he knew his punishment would be dire if people knew he worked for Ironwood.

"Now let's find that relic" Pyrrha said interrupting Jaune's train of thought

"Right let's head out" Jaune responded focusing on the objective at hand once more.

Jaune and Pyrrha continued walking until they heard an explosion off in the distance.

"Do you think that was our comrade's" Pyrrha asked Jaune

"Well there's only one way to find out" Jaune told her as Pyrrha nodded in response and the two proceeded to run in the direction of the explosion.

Elsewhere, Ruby was clinging to a Nevermore as her partner, Weiss, was complaining about the idiocy of attempting to ride a Nevermore despite the fact that she agreed to Ruby's plan.

" _Jeez, does Weiss ever shut up all she does is nag, and I thought she would be a good partner"_ Ruby thought to herself as she saw their destination below them.

"Weiss we have to jump the temple is right below us that's most likely where the relic is" Ruby said

"Are you crazy?!" Weiss responded but by the time Weiss started talking Ruby had already jumped off the Nevermore.

Back with Jaune and Pyrrha the two had found that a certain orange haired, pancake lover was the source of the explosion and that Yang had already found a partner, Blake.

" _Wait are those ears…no_ _just a bow, wait a second could Blake actually be a faunus" Jaune thought as he looked at Blake_

"It's rude to stare" Blake told Jaune

"Oh, sorry it's just your bow reminds me of Faunus ears" Jaune said

Blake grew visually pale with that comment and she kept stuttering as if she hadn't fully comprehended the words coming from his mouth.

"Oh, sorry if the question made you uncomfortable my bad. Speaking of uncomfortable, Yang where's Ruby" Jaune said

"Ruby!" Yang said as she jumped into their air firing her gauntlets off for air time, so she could try to grab Ruby.

"Thanks Yang" Ruby said once Yang grabbed onto her

"Hey where's Weiss, I asked her to jump with me" Ruby asked the other's

"She's going to fall" Ren said who had been silent the entire time

"Gah, Ren didn't see you there" Jaune said

"Someone should save her" Yang said

"Yeah" Jaune said.

As he said that everyone just looked at him as if they expected him to do it

"I can't jump that high and I don't want to chance my aura going down to zero if I used my semblance" Jaune told them defensively

"Fine I'll save her too" Yang said

Pyrrha just looked at him sympathetically as everyone else just sighed

"Jaune, were you really ready for Beacon level combat, Because so far nobody will think you are and I don't want you to fail initiation" Pyrrha told him sadness evident in his eyes

"I' am Pyrrha It's just my semblance uses a ton of aura and puts strain on me physically" Jaune said

Which he wasn't lying about but Jaune knew how to gauge his aura correctly so he still felt guilty about lying to Pyrrha.

"It's fine Jaune it's just I don't want to leave my partner behind" Pyrrha said patting Jaune's back

" _My Oum, I hope this guilt thing will eventually go away I'd hate to have to deal with this all year long"_ Jaune thought before the sound of a rampage came from behind them and Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other with pale faces.

"Everyone run!" Jaune shouted

 **A/N: I know I'm cruel. I said I'd post on Saturday put post on Sunday instead. I want to say that it'll happen cause it will. So yeah, and no Authors note's above the chap this time cause I'm tired and a cliff hanger cause I love them. It forces you to read it more Moi ha ha ha. Also I'm looking for a beta (cause God do I need one XD) so anybody that's free please pm me I would love to communicate that way this story improves. Once again this is Mechanoid King signing off.**


End file.
